Sincerity Can Only Last So Long
by WhiteRosePetaL
Summary: Ginvera Weasley had always been kind to others. Never wanting anything by helping. Thinking that they someday, would help her too. But when she suddenly reaches the lowest point of her life, even her every best friend turns her back. Revenge is nessesary.
1. Default Chapter

Sincerity Can Only Last So Long

By : LiLsNoAnGeL

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter anything. I'm just plainly borrowing the charaters. So lets move no. And thank you J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Ginvera Weasley had always been kind to others. Never wanting anything by helping. Thinking that if one day she was in trouble they would help. But when she suddenly reaches the lowest point of her life, when she needs help the most, even her every best friend turns her back on her, So she swallows her tears and says good bye to her last piece of sincerity. ( Rated R for language and rape)

****

**Chapter One: Surrender**

**Gryfondor Commom Room**

**12:56 a.m.  
**

Ginevra Weasley walks down the stairs to the Commom Room, in her second hand nightgown and second hand robe. She couldn't sleep because she had a gut feeling about something horrible that would happen. She'd push it away. But however she ignores it, it would alway come back to haunt her thoughts.

Ginny Weasley was now in fifth year, more mature. She was 5'5" with long legs. A breast that fits her body size just right. Her long hair now dark blood red. But however mature she was, she always had room for childness.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, relief flooded back to her as she saw the boy she lusted for three years of her life. But she moved on knowing he had he's heart on someone else.

Harry was sitting next to the fire with an empty bottle besides him. He appeared to be awake staring at the fire. When she sat on the chair across fro him, he didn't notice. But Ginny noticed his face was awfully red and saw that the empty bottle was Firewhisky. He was drunk! She gasped.

Sirius had his funeral in the Grimmauld's Garden, near the beginning of school. Harry was still mourning, even though it was already the second month of school.

Harry heard Ginny and look at her.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, worriedly.

"Ginny?" he inquired, with a weak voice.

"Yes, it me. Are you alright?" she asked again. He looked very drunk indeed.

"Ginny, you help everyone right? Can you help me?" without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Ginny by the arm and started kissing her roughly.

Ginny tried to push away but Harry was too strong _'Damn him and his Quidditch practices'_ she thought. Finally she pulled away from his mouth.

"Harry! Stop it! Your drunk!" she said helplessly pushing away.

But Harry didn't listen to anything she said. Instead he put his arm around her waist and riped off her second hand robe and nightgown and he started kissing her again.

Ginny fought and struggled against him, but it didn't work he was way too strong.

"Stop please stop," she begged over and over again, but she was begging to deaf ears. But she kept begging and struggling.

Harry took off his pants with one arm and layed Ginny down without care. So Ginny hit the ground hard and started losing consiousness. But she kept begging. But she felt so weak and knew that the begging wouldn't work as Harry slid off her worn out knickers.

Before she lost consiousness, she felt and will always remember the pain when Harry plugged in and took her virginity and all that was pure to her. Tears ran down her face even though she was unconsious and in a nightmare.

She surrender...

****

**Gryfondor Common Room**

**5:53 a.m.**

Ginny woke up with the worst pain in her abdomen, vagina, and her head. But scenes of her struggling came back to her as she let the tears flow freely.

_'Have I every done anything wrong? Why did this have to happen to me? Why? Why...'_ she kept asking herself.

She suddenly sat up and winced in pain. She looked around any found no one there in the Common Room. Blood was all over the floor and on her nightgown. She knew that laying there was no use. She grabbed the nearest chair and start to walk up the stairs. She tried to ignore the tearing pain. But it hurted so much.

But she finally got to the fifth year's Common Room. She walked over to the bathroom and started rinsing out the blood in the shower after taking her riped gown off. the warm water rinsed the pain out. But she felt like she wasn't clean enough. She rubbed and rubbed until her vagina was red with pain.

She broke down to a silent sob. She hated it. She hated him. Thats all she could think about. That was it. She needed help. She knew it. But what she wanted to figure out was where Harry...he was and how he disappeared. She closed her eyes.

There was nothing else she could think about, she just let the hot water run down her pale skin. Until her thoughts were interrupted by a sound of knocking. Her red eyes snapped open. She stood up and turn off the water and grabbed her riped robe and covered herself and she grabbed the gown in the other hand.

When she opened the door. The girl in front of her gasped. That girl was Victoria Nell, her bestfriend. She stared at the gown in her hand, shocked.

"Ginny, what happened?" she said staring worriedly into empty red eyes.

Ginny couldn't say anything. She knew Victoria was Harry's number one fan. And stayed faithful till this day. She knew that Victoria wouldn't believe her. Nor would the rest of the world, who wasn't still awake at midnight, who wasn't in the Gryfondor Common Room.

So she said nothing and started walking but her legs went weak and she broke down, and hit the door before Victoria could catch her. She fainted the second time that day.

****

**Gryfondor Common Room**

**6:07 a.m.**

Ginny suddenly woke up in the Common Room chair. Dumbledor and Ron at her side.

"Who did this Gin," he said in an outrageous, furious voice. Dumbledor looked just as angry.

"What happened," Ginny asked but she knew the answer.

"Ms. Nell saw you faint and ran to Professor McGonagall. When she arrived, she could tell what happened to you, and advise us not to bring you to the Hospital Wing. And that there was no use. And the good news is that your not pregnant. Professor took the test twice to make sure. Now, can you tell us who did this?" inquired Dumbledor, calmly.

Ginny looked around and saw Harry looking away. Victoria looked worried and nervous. Ginny got up and found the pain was gone. And she walked over to the chair where Harry was siting in before. She found what she was looking for and grabbed it from behind the chair.

She walked towards Harry and said, "This bottle belong to you," and then she suddenly raised her hand.

_Slap_.

And she walked away leaving everyone shock. Tears ran down her eyes. But before she could reach the stairs, Victoria grabbed her hand and yanked her around.

"What was that about?" her eyes angry, hurt ,and confused.

Ginny knew she wasn't the only one. Ron, Hermione, and the Professors, along with the rest of the crowd of student looked at her with confusion.

"I..." she started, but was interrupted.

"Your lying," she said.

"What!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, tell us the truth," said Harry, acting confused.

"How can you say this!" said Ginny in disbelief and hurt.

"Ginny are you sure it's Harry. theres loads of brown head boys," said Ron.

"Ron...?" she said trying to pull away but Victoria kept her grip.

"Ron's right, there are loads of boys that look like Harry, and maybe someone snuck in here," agreed Hermione.

Everyone in the room was convinced that Hermione was right. But Ginny just stood there, and finally figured out what was happening. They didn't want to believe that Gryfondor's hero and best seeker would violate a girl in the Common Room. They thing it was her imagination.

"Ginny, tell the truth," said Victoria.

But this time Ginny looked at her closely. What she found was unbelievable. Victoria was acting all this time.

"So this is Gryfondor loyalty. Not much different to Slytherin low lifes. No, compared to the Slytherins, they're god," she shouted to the whole word to hear with tears flowing freely,"Find! Its all my imagination. Because all you want to hear are lies anyway. If this is called a family then I'm just some whore, sleeping around in the Common Room, blaming it on Potter! I never want to see you again. I hate you! I hate you more than Voldemort! I hate you more that the spell killing and torturing innocents! I hate you all. And I swear I'm not a Weasley anymore because Weasleys are a bunch of Potter lovers!" she exploded.

She ran into the dorm leaving shock to everyone. She changed into her normal clothes. A t-shirt with long faded jeans and put on her sneakers. And ran out of the Common Room with her wand. Prepared to hex everyone out of the way.

****

_**Ginvera Weasley had always been kind to others. Never wanting anything by helping. Thinking that if one day she was in trouble they would help. But when she suddenly reaches the lowest point of her life, when she needs help the most, even her every best friend turns her back on her, So she swallows her tears and says good bye to her last piece of sincerity.**_

****


	2. Different Kind of Revenge

Sincerity Can Only Last So Long

By : LiLsNoAnGeL

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter anything. I'm just plainly borrowing the charaters. So lets move on. And thank you J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Ginvera Weasley had always been kind to others. Never wanting anything by helping. Thinking that if one day she was in trouble they would help. But when she suddenly reaches the lowest point of her life, when she needs help the most, even her every best friend turns her back on her, So she swallows her tears and says good bye to her last piece of sincerity. ( Rated R for language and rape)

****

**Chapter Two- Different Kind of Revenge**

**Great Hall Slytherin Table**

**Monday 7:05 a.m.**

News just arrived that Ginny Weasley was raped and shes blaming it on Potter. The news finally reached the Slytherin Table

"Theres new about the Weasley chit got raped," said Pansy to Draco and co.

"That was expected, the Weasley chit had really grown up," said Blaise.

"But she was raped by Potter," added Pansy.

All four boys were either choking on food or spitting out pumkin juice.

"What!" they shouted.

"That what the Weasley chit said. But no one believed her. Her nightgown was torn and covered in blood and she even took out an empty bottle of Firewhisky and gave it to Potter. Potter said that she wasn't telling the truth. And she said she hate them more that the Dark Lord and that we were god compare to them and she swore that she was not a Weasley anymore. Then she changed and ran out of the Common Room and a few first years swore they were hexed because they were in her way," informed Pansy.

"Where in the bloody hell did you get it?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"From Lavendar Brown from Gryfondor, she was telling anyone who would listen. But other than her, no other Gryfondor would say anything," said Pansy, " But the most shocking thing was that Dumbledor was in the room too."

"The girl got guts," said Crabb.

Goyle's jaw fell open.

"And she got away with it?" asked Blaise.

"No one knows where she is, but the first year said they saw her heading towards the Forbidden Forest before she hexed them," informed Pansy.

"The Forbidden Forest... I"m impressed. She must've been really pissed," said Draco.

"Can't believe that her own brother didn't believe her," added Crabb.

Between Crabb and Goyle, Crabb was the smarter one, though he was shorter.

"Lets go and visit the Gryfondor table," said Draco with a smirk.

****

**Great Hall Gryfondor Table**

**7:15**

"Come on Ron, eat something. Theres no use worrying over her. And it couldn't have been Harry! You know that. Theres guy that look like Harry too," Hermoine tried comforting Ron, begging him to eat.

Harry has been silent since they left the Common Room. Victoria was sitting besides him. You could tell that she was giving meaningful glances at him. But Harry was so occupied that he didn't notice.

Hermione's constent begging was interrupted by a cold drawl.

"Do waste your time Granger, he's not use to eatting delicious food," said Malfoy, behind Ron.

"Sod off Malfoy. We don't have time for your stupid lame-arse insults," countered Hermione.

"This isn't about insults Mudblood. This is about what you can Gryfondor loyalty," said Draco, with no intrest, but he smirked when Ron's head shot up," So loyalty you have your sister, Weasel. Not trusting her to tell the truth. And Potter raping his bestfriend's sister. Very brave, but I'll consider the heroic act. But I can't believe that Weasel haven't pound you into a pulp yet," said Draco as he turn to Harry.

Victoria shot up at the insult," He didn't do it!" she said with confidence.

"Oh! Pothead replace the used virgin with her friend," he said with a drawl.

At this point, Harry shot up and jump across the table and pounced on Malfoy. Malfoy in turn punched him in the nose. Before Harry could injure him, the Great Hall's door suddenly shot open.

****

**Forbidden Forest**

**6:30 a.m.**

Ginny didn't care what she was doing. But she knew that her Dark Arts skill was far more advance than Harry's but no one really knew, and she didn't want to show off. When she reach a lake shes never seen before, she just jumped in and tried to swim away her anger but it only drown away a bit of it. When she got out, she felt chill, and sat besides one of the tree.

She closed her eyes and scenes from midnight haunted her. Her only brother in school didn't believe her. Her friend betrayed her. The hurt spread over her body. But however she wanted to cry, tears didn't come. Her eyes were notred anymore.

"Done crying, Gin?" said a spine crawling voice.

"Haven't heard from you in a long time, Tom. Those were the moments I enjoy most. So would you mind disappearing, like you always do?" said Ginny in an irrating voice.

"Haven't we been growing a back bone from the last time you wrote," he's voice suddenly smooth.

"Well, what would you expect from a girl who was almost killed by her diary, whose actually the most scared and frightening wizard in the magic world," she said in a bored voice. This side of her hasn't come out in a long time.

"Why thank you. so what brings you here?" asked Voldemort.

"Oh, I was only raped by Potter, and betrayed by my brother and bestfriend. And no one believes me. This sound so unbelievable when I say it," she said.

"Well, it's almost as unbelievable as me wanting to take over a weak girl's body," he said.

Ginny smiled. She missed him. He always knew how to comfort her. Even when he was going to kill her.

There was a moment of silence.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Tom.

"I've got no idea," she confessed.

"Go kick some arse, as you would say it. I'd say go get revenge. But don't listen to me, I haven't kill Potter yet," he said.

"I hate that name," Ginny said.

"Would you like to kill him for me," he asked.

"No, I'd like to torture him. I'll leave the killing to you and the deatheater," she said in a deadly way that it almost sounded innocent.

"Well, you can't do it wearing that," he said pointing, "I'll get one of the my follower's wife to gte you some real clothes, for now you can use this," he handed her a black bra, black top with out straps and a black silk skirt. A matching silver highheel and crystal earrings.

Ginny stood up and took off her clothes in front of him. It didn't affect him, though he did smile a meaningful smile. When she finish dressing. She checked her look. And put her hair into a ponytail.

"Perfect. Oh, and theres this," he said as he conjured a make up kit.

She hadn't use makeup reguarly before, but occasionally, she was quite good. She didn't use a ton of make up. Only the eyeliner and eyeshadow and a lip gloss. Her blush had always been natural rose pink and eyelashes were naturally dark brown beautiful.

She looked at her work though a mirror and smiled. She was a knock out, literally. Even Tom's mouth hang out of his hood. How that she took a good look at him, she had to admit that his youth potion worked very well, he looked...well... handsome. Her hormones started to make her feel... weird... or lusting.

She walk towards him, very very close to him. Ginny looked up to his dark brown eyes without fear. The same dark brown eyes that she trust so much. Eyes that she understand but still a mystery to her. Lust spread all over her body. Tom smiled and grabbed her and pulled her against the tree.

He kissed her roughly and hungerly. while taking his pants off. Then his mouth moved to her neck and he suck on it while she moaned. Pleasure exploded her when he entered her. Their body moved in rhythm. The moans got louder, while Ginny begged for more.

Tom finally put his pants on and Ginny put her knickers back on.

"Your far much better than Potter," Ginny commented.

"Of course, and your far much better than...," he said with a smirk but was interrupted.

"I don't want to know your sex life, thank you very much. We should do this more," she said with a sly smile," but I have to go back to Hogwarts for breakfeast."

She walked toward him and gave him a final hungry french kiss.

"Don't temp me Gin," Tom said with a smirk.

Ginny smile and walked towards Hogwarts, swaying her hips seductively, leaving a regreting Tom, for he should of grab her and have his way with her when he had the chance.

****

**Great Hall Gryfondor Table**

**7:15**

Gasp could be heard as silence follow. Everyone in the Great Hall, even Professor Dumbledor, froze at the sight of her. All male students jaw dropped, especially the male with hormones. They couldn't help it she looked good.

Ginny raised her wand a Harry and said, "_Stupefy! _"

Harry froze still and then fell over, as Draco released him. Ginny walked towards the Professor's table. When she reached Harry's frozen body, she stomp on his private area as she continued her walk.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted, getting her attention.

Ginny turned around and walked towards Ron.

"My name is Gin," and as an after thought she said," Gin Riddle and I don't know you so you don't have rights to talk to me."

Hermione unfroze Harry and he frozed again when he heard the name.

"What did he do to you Ginny?" Harry asked, talking to her for the first time since this morning's confrontation.

Gin turned around and face Harry.

"It wasn't what he did. It was you and Gryfondor's loyalty, to you," she said in a deadly voice. Her expression deadly calm.

"Did he put a spell on you again," Ron said, not believing what he heard.

"I'm not going to repeat what I said, if your deaf its not my problem. I'm sick of you and the pathetic loyalty excuse. I'm a Riddle not a Weasley. And no brother of mine would betray me. I have no brother," she said harshly. But remained ice calm.

These words pierced his heart. Ron just sat there while the painful words repeated in his mind.

"Ginny what is with you?" asked Hermione," I'm sure Harry didn't do it. Even Victoria thinks so."

"You mean the tramp," Gin said pointing at Victoria without looking. She knew that Victoria was besides Harry, helping him.

Ginny started for the table again when no one dare say anything. When she reached the table, Ginny raised her wand again and shouted," _Accio _Sorting Hat." And in moments the Sorting Hat landed in her hand.

"Professor Dumbledor, I wish to be sorted again, into another house."

At this point everyone was shocked to the bones. Ron snapped his head up.

"Ginny! You can do that!" he said desparatly.

Ginny ignored him and continue to look determine at Dumbledor.

"Are you sure Ms. Weasley?" Ginny flinched at the name.

"I"m sure and call me Ms. Riddle. My old name doesn't suit me anymore," she said her face filled with sadness but she remained calm.

Gin put the hat on her head. This time the hat was announcing what he said to the large room.

"Hm... I say you now suit to be Slytherin more than Gryfondor. Like last time you could choose either one. But you'll become quite powerful in Slytherin," he said out loud.

The Great Hall was shock to hear that she could choose. And that she could of chosen Slytherin for her first year. Ron watch in horror, wishing that all this was a dream.

"I choose..."

Everyone was catching every word of it, not one dared to breath.

"... to be in Slytherin," she finished.

There was a large amount of shock. But then, in the crowd of students. There could be clapping heard.

Draco Malfoy was clapping. Though he was shocked, he welcomed the new Slytherin. Then the whole Slytherin table started clapping. Along with Blaise, Crabb and Goyle. Pansy wasn't very happy.

Gin smiled. She was very happy to be welcome by the cold blooded house. But her smile turned into a frown when Ron ran up to the table and asked," You have to do something Professor! She has to be under a spell of some kind.

"Mr. Weasley if I was under a spell, Potter would be dead," she said and went towards Draco and co.

"Nice to meet you Malfoy, my name is Gin," she said with a innocent smile, and put away her wand and took out her had.

"Nice to meet you Gin, my name is Draco, this is Blaise, my cousin, Crabb and Goyle. And her is Pansy Parkinson. I'm sure we'll enjoy each other's company very much," Draco said with a smirk and looked at Harry with amusement.

Gin turned around and saw that Harry was rubbing his painful private and Victoria's angry blush. Hermione prying Ron off the table. The whole Great Hall was in an uproar.

"Oh, I know we will," she added, with a mischievious smile. 'This is gonna be fun.' They both thought.

****


	3. Gin Riddle

Sincerity Can Only Last So Long

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter anything. I'm just plainly borrowing the charaters. So lets move on. And thank you J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Ginvera Weasley had always been kind to others. Never wanting anything by helping. Thinking that if one day she was in trouble they would help. But when she suddenly reaches the lowest point of her life, when she needs help the most, even her every best friend turns her back on her, So she swallows her tears and says good bye to her last piece of sincerity. ( Rated R for language and rape)

**Chapter Three- Gin Riddle**

**Slytherin 5th Year Girl's Dorm**

**Monday 11:47p.m.**

Sleep would come to Gin that night. Either from the moaning in the floor above. Everything changed so fast. She was no longer a virgin, she talked to Tom, she stomped on Harry, went from a Weasley to a Riddle, and changed house. Her thoughts were interrupted by a owl flying to her bed. Her face softened and she gave the owl a treat, and took the letter from it's claw.

_Dear Gin,_

_I hope your doing fine in the Slytherin Dorm. I had recieve news that you used the name Riddle instead of Weasley. I'm quite honored. That would mean that you would be my daughter... for now. _

_Clothes will be sent over in the morning. And young Malfoy will be showing you the ropes to being a Slytherin. Since I know that you don't associate with Slytherin girls, and they will be envious of you, you may use my secret chamber to sleep in. I'm sure you'll find everything you need. All you need to do is go to the locked door next to the Boy's Dorm's stair case . Tap the doorknob three times and say Prueblood and walk to the painting with a flower in a vase. The password is 'Slytherin Miracle'._

_On a more personal note, you can mail me with this owl. You may name it whatever you want. The owl knows where I am located at all times. _

_You friend when ever you're in need,_

_Tom Riddle_

_P.S I do so hate that name but you shouldn't call me Voldemort or the Dark Lord._

When Gin was done reading the letter. She smiled. She didn't need a brother nor anyfriends, all she needed was Tom. She trusted him always. He was the only one who understood her, and she was the only one who understood him. They knew everything about each other. She could even tell in the letter that he was pleased to be writing to her again.

Gin was still wearing her outfit he had given her, she didn't have anymore nightgown. Nor did she was to wear her brother's overly large t-shirt. She didn't want to send a letter to Mum. She knew that she would recieve news of what she did soon.

She didn't know what to expect. Her Dad was never payed attention to her when her brothers were at school. Always work. Mum was the only one who notice anything. But she too was occupied most of the time.

Gin decided to go to Tom's secret chamber and see if he had an extra nightgown. She went down to the Slytherin Common Room, but this time, with her wand.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was suprise to find Malfoy sitting on one of the armchairs. He seemed deep in thought. Gin checked if he had any bottle of FireWhisky or liqueur near him. Relieve to find none, she took a seat across him.

Draco look up and didn't seem surprise to find her there.

He just plainly ask," How'd you know the Dark Lord?"

"Your father introduced him to me with his diary," she said.

"My father has a diary?" he asked with a unbelievable smile. She never knew he could smile period.

"No, ... the Dark Lord's diary," she said thinking it wouldn't be a good thing to tell Malfoy his real name.

"Oh," he remarked. That was unbelievable too.

"So your suppose to show me how to be a Slytherin tomorrow? I'm hoping it hasn't to do with the bed and a guy, right? I had enough today. Potter is bad in bed, but T... the Dark Lord is quite good," she said with a smirk.

"You and the Dark Lord?" he said, 'This chit is unbelievable,' he thought.

"Why? Is it that unbelievable?"

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Ok, it is but he most be a million times better than you," she said with a raised eyebrow, challenging him.

"Maybe he is better than me but definately not more than five times better," he countered, "Now goodnight."

With that, he headed towards the Boy's Dorm. Gin's eyes followed him and found what she intend to find. A wooden door with a snake carved on it. She tapped three times and said Pureblood. The door opened and she went in and the door shut it's self.

There were three large paintings. The one on the left was a bowl of fruits, and the right was the flowers in a vase. She went up to it and said,"Slytherin Miracle". The painting opened and the sight before was beautiful.

There was a crystal chandelier on the ceiling in the middle. A beautiful 18th century bed, with white veils, and dark green sheets.

'I should of known, he never settles for ordinary,' she thought

There was a beautifully carved table across the bed. The counter next to the bed was filled with white roses. Her favorite flower. The clothest was next to the counter and was a large white shirt that attracted her attention.

'It's like he was here. Thanks Tom.'

After she was done showering and changing, she turned off the lights and climbed into her new found bed. She closed her eyes and finally she fell asleep.

**Ginny's New Found Room**

**Tuesday 5:00a.m.**

_"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, worriedly._

_"Ginny?" he inquired, with a weak voice. _

_"Yes, it me. Are you alright?" she asked again. He looked very drunk indeed._

_"Ginny, you help everyone right? Can you help me?" without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Ginny by the arm and started kissing her roughly._

_Ginny tried to push away but Harry was too strong 'Damn him and his Quidditch practices' she thought. Finally she pulled away from his mouth._

_"Harry! Stop it! Your drunk!" she said helplessly pushing away. _

_But Harry didn't listen to anything she said. Instead he put his arm around her waist and riped off her second hand robe and nightgown and he started kissing her again. _

_Ginny fought and struggled against him, but it didn't work he was way too strong. _

_"Stop please stop," she begged over and over again, but she was begging to deaf ears. But she kept begging and struggling. _

_Harry took off his pants with one arm and layed Ginny down without care. So Ginny hit the ground hard and started losing consiousness. But she kept begging. But she felt so weak and knew that the begging wouldn't work as Harry slid off her worn out knickers._

_Before she lost consiousness, she felt and will always remember the pain when Harry plugged in and took her virginity and all that was pure to her. Tears ran down her face even though she was unconsious and in a nightmare._

_She surrender..._

Gin woke up with a start. Sweat cover her body. The nightmare of the night before haunted her dreams. She could feel wet tears running down her face. She raised her hands to her face and cry. Her head on her knees, she could smell the scent on Tom's shirt. Spearmint and a hint of after shave. Her tears stop and Ginny got up.

The floor was cold, but she felt safe. She gathered her clothes from the night before and walked back to her dorm in Tom's shirt. No one was awake yet. Ginny's footstep didn't make a sound. She worried that she would get on the wrong side of the Slytherins. Somehow she felt like this place was very familiar.

When she got to her common room, large packages where sitting on her bed. No owl was in site. There was a letter on top of one of the packages. She opened it with care when she rest her clothes on the bed. And read the letter silently.

_Dear Ms. Riddle,_

_The Dark Lord had assigned me to take care of sending you proper clothes for the rest of the year. But of course , you are a Riddle now. The Dark Lord pick some muggle clothes and wizarding clothes himself. But of course, I was his 'woman's touch'. _

_I'm hoping you enjoy some of these clothes. I bought you some make-up and jewelry. If you need anything or advice, I would love for you to come to me for advice. And the Dark Lord asked you to owl him regularly. _

_My son, Draco will be sure to show you around. My dear, I'm sure you think that all Slytherin are bad influence. But I assure you, they won't disappoint you. But chose your friends wisely. Do take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Gin was smiling. This was the first female to accept her. And this was a Malfoy. Isn't it ironic. Your family don't believe and think your delarious, but a total stranger gives you confort and advice. Very ironic. Tears came with her smile. Ginny made a mental note, to thank her with a letter tonight.

She started opening her packages. There were long dresses and short muggle dresses. Muggle jeans, skirts, top shirts. Gloves, cloke, shoes. Jewelry and more. Shes never seen so much clothes in her life. Never even dreamed of it. she even recieved new uniforms. White shirts that fitted her curves perfectly. Skirts up to her mid-thighs. High heels that matched the dress. A new Slytherin cloke and book bag.

After she took a quick warm shower, she dressed. She put on some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipgloss. She wore her hair down today. Her hair end in curls in elbow length. Checking her reflection with a smile. She looked wicked. Without a second thought she grabbed her cloke and went downstairs to the common room, when the other girls started to wake up.

**Slytherin Common Room**

**6:30 a.m.**

Draco and Blaise woke up early to talk about Quidditch strategy for the following game with Gryfondor.

They didn't notice Gin coming down from the girl's dorm.

"Do you think you can beat Potter with our new strategy?" asked Blaise.

"Sure if you can keep the distraction," he answered.

Gin looked at there strategy on the mini chalk board.

"You could just use Crabb at the corner. We Chasers always go there as, cause your players are never there. We pass it there always," Ginny remarked casually.

They stared at her with shock and amusement. Blaise checked the board and said with amazement," How come we never spot it?"

"Well, we don't make it obvious," she said like it was obvious, "And Harry always go here, you get the best view of the game, and a better chance of finding the snitch. I found a better spot though. I never told him," she said pointing at the corner left of the field, then the area a few yards away from it.

Blaise just stared at that spot as if it was treasure. Draco just stared at Gin with shock.

"Unbelievable!" he said with a whisper of amazement. Blaise just nodded with agreement.

Blaise then put away the chalkboard.

"Lets go to breakfeast early and celebrate," he said, rubbing his hands together with a grin. Draco gave Gin his arm as to escort her to the Great Hall, while Blaise did the same on her other arm.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' all three of them thought.

**Great Hall**

**6:50a.m.**

Gin watched as the minutes flew by. She knew she would recieve mail from Errol. Her stomache was in a knot. Ron was one thing, but her parents were way too hard to ignore. But then the thought of them shouting at her didn't help either. She could feel Ron's glare and Pansy's leer. But she touched the necklace and thought, how did he do it. And she could mentally hear him say, "Well with a muggle father and a dead mother, it wasn't very hard or disappointing." She smiled.

Then Ginny felt another stare on her, she looked up and wasn't surprised to find dark brown eyes on her. The very eyes that betrayed her. She wasn't stupid. Those eyes were full of evil plans, she was no more than a backstabber. No matter how long you've known her.

The sound of the door slamming open, broke through her thoughts, as she snapped her head at the door. Her face was a mixed of surprised and expected. She knew it was going to happen, but she didn't think it was going to be like this.

Her parents stood at the doorway. Their eyes locked. Mr. Weasley's expression was stern and possible anger, and Mrs. Weasley's with disbelief. Dumbledor met them at the door. So did the Trio and her ex-bestfriend. They seemed to be discussing something, and her parents looked at Harry with disbelief. Then Victoria said something and the Trio agreed and her parents look relief, but at the sametime was worried.

All of them walk over to her as if they could solve this problem would end, and everything would go back to normal. Gin hated how they think they could fix everything when they didn't believe in the truth. She hated everything about it. Her hands balled into fists. All eyes were on them when they reached her. Everything was quiet. Everyone waited to see the first word the catch the first reaction.

"Ginny, are you alright?" said Mr. Wealsey softly.

"Come back to us Ginny, it was all a misunderstanding. It had to besomeone else. Victoria said so. And Harry swore he didn't do it," Mrs. Weasley added with confort.

Ginny felt the hurt inside her. They didn't believe her. She was so tempted to go. She wanted everything to go bakc to normal. But another side, a small side told her that it was impossible. But the feeling, the temptation was so strong that it was impossible to do anything. She needed someone, something. She was falling.

"Come back Ginny," came Victoria's voice. It was so convincing. Victoria reached out her hand. Gin reach out for it in a trance.

"Don't," came a voice. A voice that snapped her back to reality and withdraw her hand. Gin turned around. Draco was right there behind her.

"Fight for what you believe in," he said in a determine voice. His eyes were consentrating on her. They were full of hope, hope that shes been looking for.

She turned around slowly. And stepped towards Mrs. Weasley.

"My name is Gin Riddle of Slytherin, Ginny Weasley was gone with her purity, virginity and dignity when she was raped by Harry Potter."


End file.
